


You’re the sunrise to my dark lonely nights

by Caitlin197



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin197/pseuds/Caitlin197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve, a day celebrating the End of one year and the birth of another. Most people are out partying, getting drunk and enjoying themselves but not Carmilla, she is stuck in hospital with a tiny blonde by her side.<br/>It's definitely not how she planned to welcome the new year in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the sunrise to my dark lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my First fanfic written solely by myself, I hope you enjoy. Feed back is always welcome, I am always looking for ways to improve ect.  
> I will post as regularly as possible but at the moment I do not have a schedule to stick to but I am open to starting one.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The night time has always been Carmilla’s favourite time. There is just something about the dark night’s sky in complete contrast to the bright stars igniting an out of this world beauty that really takes her breath away. No matter how many times she looks up at the night time sky she can always be sure she’ll be blown away by what she is witnessing. But that was Carmilla perfectly, a beautiful sight hidden by the dark shadows of life, only impacting on few lives, only letting a few see her true beauty; but when she did, it was the best thing in the universe.

Laura however, she is day, she is the sun shining brightly radiating her beauty everywhere on a beautiful summers day. She is the light on the rainy days, the heat on the cold days and the source of happiness on the sad days.

It was this beautiful contrast between night and day that brought darkness and light, Carmilla Laura together.  
Well sort of.  
-  
It’s New Year’s Eve and most people would be out celebrating the end of a year and the birth of a new but not Carmilla. She’s laid on a hospital in A&E with a tiny blond sat next to her, who she knows nothing about; apart from the fact that she had ran her over 2 hours prior this moment.

  
“I am so sorry, I just didn’t even see you there. You just came out of nowhere and I hit you. I feel terrible. I am so so sorry.” The tiny girl next to her rambles on. She was just about to open her mouth again when Carmilla interrupted her.

  
“Look cupcake, I am pretty sure that is your 53rd time of apologising to me while we’ve been in this room,” Carmilla pauses momentarily “and I have already told you that it is fine. I should have a) looked where I was going, not staring up at the sky and b) not had my headphones in.” Carmilla shrugs as if it was nothing.

“Well I’m just sorry!” She pouts

“I’ve noticed buttercup” Carmilla sarcastically says with a slight smirk on her face. That smirk was soon replaced with a scowl when the doctor walks in with her X-ray results.

The doctor had the expression on his face that meant he had bad news. Brilliant just was I need Carmilla thinks to herself. “Miss Karnstein, your results from your X-rays are back. You have two broken ribs, which unfortunately will cause some discomfort for a few weeks but you have also broken your ankle and your Fibula in your left leg” The doctor looks through Carmilla’s notes “Urm, we don’t have any records for next of kin, is there anyone you want us to call? You will have to have an operation to fix your leg and you’ll be in for a while.”

Carmilla simply shakes her head “No. There is no one to call. I will be fine by myself.”

Laura was taken back slightly, the girl who was smirking and even joking around has shut down in a matter of a minute. “I will stay!” Laura blurts without even processing the thought. Carmilla looks equally as shocked as she does, at the fact that, that just came out of her mouth. But just as quick as that smirk was wiped of her face earlier the shocked expression was gone. It was replaced with anger.

“I don’t need your pity. I’ve been alone all my life I don’t need some clueless kid who knows nothing about this world and nothing about me to offer their help. I will get by just fine like always have” Carmilla snaps anger rushing through her body. “I don’t even know your name!”

“I will leave you two to it” the doctor mumbles slowly backing out from the hostile conditions.

“I...just…look it’s New Year’s Eve, no one deserves to be alone. And no one deserves to be alone in a hospital bed on New Year’s Eve. Hell not even you” she says getting up “I am just trying to help” she pauses at the door. “Laura...My name is Laura Hollis.” She sighs walking out.

Carmilla watches the girl’s slow pursuit towards the door. She is always such a bitch, as soon as someone offers help she snaps and pushes everyone away, but what else would she do after years of hurt.

 _Fuck it_. She thinks to herself. Its New Year’s Eve after all.

The girl is already walking out of the door when she opens her mouth “Carmilla” she says loud enough for the girl, that announced her named Laura, to hear “My name is Carmilla Karnstein.”

The smaller girl peeks around the side of the door, slightly uncertain whether it was safe but never the less a golden smile that lights up the whole room was on her face.

God she is beautiful. Wait what? Shut up Karnstein. She mentally kicks herself for thinking that. She is drawn back into reality when Laura is sat down next to her looking at her expectantly.

  
2 HOURS EARLIER

  
Carmilla never really was one for getting drunk at parties. She preferred to just have a slight buzz and to be in her own company, tonight was no different; even if it was New Year’s Eve. The roads were surprisingly quite so stupidly Carmilla didn’t take much care while crossing them.Music blaring through her earphones, a bottle of Champaign in her right hand and for once not a care in the world.

Until she was onto of a cars bonnet with nothing but excruciating pain radiating throughout her body.

The next thing she heard was a car door opening and the sound of a woman’s voice. “Shit, shit, shit! Oh. My. God. Are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh my please don’t say I have killed your” the woman’s tone was full of sheer panic. The only thing Carmilla could do is let out a small groan to indicate she was very much alive but not alright.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alive. I need to get you to hospital.” With that the mysterious person was on the phone to the ambulance service calling for urgent help. After that was done she made her way over to where Carmilla was still laid. “Hey” she whispered. Carmilla slowly opened her eyes in response, still not being able to move with all of the pain“the ambulance is on its way, shouldn’t be too long now.” The girls tone was completely comforting “and I am so sorry for this, I wasn’t paying attention, which I really should have been, I know better too obviously but I didn’t see you…”

“Stop rambling” Carmilla grumbles “I am okay.”

“Sorry” the girl sighs.

With that the ambulance came and whisks Carmilla off to the hospital. The mysterious girl insisted on parking up her car and getting into the ambulance saying something like ‘she couldn’t just leave the girl in the hospital alone after what had just happened.’

That’s when the morphine was administered and Carmilla was blissfully unaware of what was going on.  
-  
“Don’t worry about what happened buttercup, it was an accident, I wasn’t paying attention to crossing the road and you say you were not paying attention either so let’s just put it behind us. At least we’ve both learnt our lesson” Carmilla says smirking.

Oh that smirk, Laura thinks to herself, there is something so beautiful and intriguing. Wait you barely know this girl stop thinking about her smirk. Laura continues to ramble inside her head until Carmilla snaps her out of it by waving her hand in front of her face. “Oh…right...yeah. Urm, I am still really sorry though, I feel terrible.”

Carmilla lets out a small chuckle, which she instantly regrets doing with her broken ribs “You feel terrible? I am the one in the hospital bed in case you forgot.” Carmilla says smirking again.

Laura smiles and rolls her eyes “Shut up smart ass.”

“Look, I really appreciate you being her but seriously you don’t have to be.” Carmilla shrugs.

“I know but I am not about to leave you alone. Anyway I don’t have anywhere else better to be” Laura smiles.

“Well its new year’s people are usually with their family and friends.”

“Well, I just moved here so I don’t really know anyone, apart from the people who I work with and they are all doing their own thing tonight. As for family, my dad is back home and I have work so I couldn’t take time off to see him” Laura sighed “and my mum died when I was 8.” Laura smiles sadly.

“Oh crap, I am so sorry I didn’t know. Go Carmilla being an insensitive idiot once again” Carmilla sighs to herself.

Laura managed a small laugh which earned a confused look from Carmilla in response. “Its fine, we literally met two hours ago I wouldn’t expect you to know.” Laura smiles at Carmilla. “So tell me something about yourself.” Laura says trying to change the subject.

“Aren’t you the nosy one” Carmilla teases, Laura blushes. “What do you want to know cutie?”

“Well let’s start with those pet names, why don’t you just call me Laura?” She asks tilting her head to the side a little. God that is adorable.

“You’re just cute” Carmilla shrugs “they suit you.”

Laura laughs slightly feeling a blush trying to creep its way up Laura’s face “I’m sure you say that to all of the girls.” Laura smirks.  
“Only the cute ones.” Carmilla winks.

Laura rolls her eyes and was about to open her mouth and say something when the Doctor walks back in again.

“Hello Ms Karnstein, we are going to send you in for your operation now so we need you to sign these forms” the doctor hands over the forms along with a pen for Carmilla to sign them with. “The op should only last a few hours. You’ll have to stay in for a few days after and then attend physiotherapy.”

Carmilla signs the papers and sighs. “Well creampuff, I will see you on the other side.”

Laura smiles “See you soon Carm.”

The nickname sent butterflies igniting in Carmilla’s stomach. Usually she hates people calling her that but when Laura said it, it did wonders to her. Laura was something different, so sweet, innocent and pure. The complete opposite to herself.

With that Carmilla was whizzed away and given anaesthetic and within moments Carmilla was peacefully asleep.  
-  
The next thing Carmilla remembers is when she woke up from the anaesthetic, she was still dazed as it hadn’t completely worn off but as she lay there trying to figure out her surroundings she could feel a hand wrapped around hers. Carmilla opens one eye to find Laura holding her hand tightly with her head next to it, eyes shut fast asleep still sat on the chair looking rather awkward and uncomfortable. Carmilla smiles, a full genuine smile, no one had ever made her smile but Laura had managed it even though they hardly knew each other. Carmilla looks up at the clock and notices it was 11:54pm.

Carmilla squeezes Laura’s hand lightly and called her name. All she got in response was a grumble from the smaller girl. “Wake up sleepy head it’s nearly New Year’s Day.”Carmilla whispers.

Laura then woke up and lifts her head with a sleepy smile “what time is it?” she says rubbing her eyes with her free hand not letting go of Carmilla’s hand.

“It’s eleven-fifty-six. 4 more minutes to go cupcake.” Carmilla said squeezing Laura’s hand in response. Carmilla moved over on the bed slightly trying not to cause any unnecessary pain. “Come here.” She says tapping the free space next to her.

“I can’t do that, you’ve just had an operation you need the bed to sleep.” She says smiling sweetly. “Thank you for the offer though.”

Carmilla shakes her head “Be quite and get your cute butt up here.” Laura couldn’t help the blush the spread across her face. Had she really been looking at her butt? Of course she hasn’t she’s been out cold and when she hasn’t I’ve been sat down. Ugh shut up Laura she thinks to herself after that stupid inner dialog with herself.

  
Letting go of Carmilla’s hand much to Carmilla’s disappointment, but making sure she was careful not to hurt Carmilla in any way. “There that wasn’t so hard was it?” Carmilla smirks.

  
All of a sudden the whole ward erupts in unison counting down from 10 to signify it was 10 seconds until the New Year begins. Laura and Carmilla joins in counting down in unison. Carmilla laces her fingers with Laura’s. Laura’s hand in hers felt right, she was never one for holding hands and she missed Laura’s hand in hers as soon as she took it away.

  
“Three…Two…One! Happy new year!” the ward cheers together.

  
Laura looks up at Carmilla and smiles “Happy New year Carm…sorry for being in this situation though...”

  
“Happy New Year to you too cupcake and don’t worry about it. I don’t think there is anyone else I’d rather send New Year’s Day in a hospital with” Carmilla says smirking.

  
“And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend New Year’s Day with in a hospital either” Laura says and pokes her tongue out.

  
Carmilla smiles slightly. “Well cupcake, I think we should get some sleep now.” Squeezing Carmilla’s hand Laura goes to get up slowly. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Well you need to sleep, I am fine in the chair” Laura nods.

  
Carmilla shakes her head. “Nope you’re staying right here.” She says pulling her back down with her hand. Carmilla’s ribs were broken on the left side and Laura was laid on her right so when she offered Laura to cuddle her the smaller girl didn’t cause Carmilla much pain and any pain that was felt Carmilla hid with ease.

  
With Laura cuddled into her, head on Carmilla’s chest her arm loosely around Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla felt completely at ease and slowly started to drift off to sleep but before she did she felt Laura kiss her cheek lightly, “goodnight Carm and Happy New year” she says and puts her head back on Carmilla’s chest.

  
“Goodnight Cutie, Happy New Year too” Carmilla whispers smiling for the second time that night.

  
They both fell asleep together in each other’s arms.


End file.
